Puzzleshipping
by HellFlames62
Summary: Really didn't know were this has come from but here is the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. Fluff yaoi in here. Yaoi boyxboy


HF62: So I've been into puzzleshipping lately…I just think that they're soooooo freaking cuuuttteee! .

Kira: *Covers ears* Wow I think I just went a little deaf. Thanks a lot!

Kikyo: Well while they are fighting I shall introduce the fic. *Clears throat* This is yaoi fluff, so yh you all probably know what that means by now, for those who don't that mean boy x boy, don't like don't read ^.^.

HF62: *Crawls out of the fight* So this is a little Christmas fic, and I hope you really like it ^.^

Kira:*Grabs HF62* I hope that you all like this.

HF62: HELP MEEEEE!

Kikyo: and now for the fic ^.^;

Yugi stared out side of the window. He was in his last class and then he was on Christmas break. The teen sighed and then directed his eyes to the clock the hung on the wall, time seemed to go so slowly when there was something that you wanted to get out of school for….well more like _someone_ Yugi had recently made a friend over the internet, something that the teen had promised himself that he'd never do, but when the talked to this person it seemed like they really understood him. They had arranged for each other to meet, Yugi hadn't told Joey, Tristian, Tea or Duke, especially not the last two, they'd gossip and then his grandpa would find out and then he wouldn't be able to meet his friend.

It should have been a bad idea; meeting with someone that you had met over the internet, a foreigner no less! Yugi should have said no, but there was something enticing him too meet this person that he had been talking to.

The teen sighed and gazed out of the window again, trying to think about the person that he was going to meet over the Christmas break; weather it was a boy or girl that he was meeting, what they would look like? And how their conversations would play out? Would he have to piece together some broken Japanese or would they already know the language?

As he was day dreaming Yugi failed to hear the last bell go off and did not notice his friends walk over to him nor did he hear their calls. It wasn't until Joey waved his hand in front of him that the teen realised that his friends where there. "Hey guys!"

"Don't 'hey' us, Yugi. We've been calling your name for five minutes straight." Tea said with her arms folded over her chest and her foot tapping on the ground to show her annoyance with the other's reaction.

"You'd think that you were going to meet someone." Joey joked as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and then handing Yugi his bag. "Here ya go. So now we need to go home." Yugi thanked Joey with a timid thank you and then laughed nervously as he stood up and started to walk out of the class room.

"What's wrong with him?" Tristian asked. "He's been acting strange lately." They all watched as Yugi left the classroom alone, everyone worrying for their friend.

Once Yugi got home he sighed out of relief; he honestly thought that Joey was being serious about the whole meeting someone thing, he thought that his friends had noticed that he'd been talking to someone over the internet…turned out he was only joking. The last thing that he needed right now was for his friends to add to his nervousness; he had never accepted to meet up with someone that he had only met on the internet, but this person seemed so nice, so how could he say no when this could be the person that Yugi has been looking for this whole time.

The small teen smiled as he imagined what the person that he was going to meet would look like. Was it a male, female? Were they the same age as him? Where they younger, older? Were they going to be taller, smaller than him? What would they act like once they finally met? As Yugi continued to wonder and imagine he walked into the bath room and stepped into the shower, better to look and smell nice for this person seeing as how they both got on so well with each other.

After the shower Yugi placed some clothes down onto his bed and stood there for a while as he tried to decide what would look better for meeting this person. In the end the teen chose his typical studded leather chocker that was styled into a neck belt, his black tank top, dark blue jeans and leather shoes. Once dressed Yugi looked at himself in the mirror, something that he didn't do often so it felt weird for him to be standing there making sure that he looked good. After putting the finishing touches on his appearance he checked the time and then went down stairs.

When he was down stairs Yugi peered into the shop to see who was there, it was surprisingly empty, that was a good thing though as he didn't need to worry about his grandfather seeing him trying to leave. If Solomon where to see him then Yugi knew that the old man would ask questions as to where he was going and Yugi could never bring himself to lie to his loving grandfather. As the small teen sneaked out of the game shop he left a note for his grandfather that he had wrote during school saying that he was with his friends and that he wouldn't be back until late.

Yugi stood outside of the ice cream shop that he and the person had agreed to meet. He nervously glanced at his watch to check the time, he had arrived early hoping that the butterflies would have left but sadly they seemed to worsen the more he waited. Ten more minutes had passed and Yugi looked round for the person and then someone had caught his eyes.

It was a tall handsome male...in fact now that he looked at it, the man looked like Yugi, the hair was the same except from three golden streaks of hair that resembled lighting as they went to the end. His features were more defined and manly than Yugi's cute, child-like ones. His eyes were sharper and were crimson in colour. The man was taller than the small teen and just oozed out this aura of adult hood. Now to the clothes, oh gods the clothes, the male's neck styled leather chocker looked good on him, his leather jacket with a black top seemed to somehow show off the man's muscles that where hidden in the top and jacket. The leather pants seemed to sit just nice on the male's legs and somehow even made then seemed sexy as hell, anyone would want this man standing across from him.

As Yugi was lost in his day dream when he finally snapped out of it he noticed that the male was gone and the teen seemed to panic; _it was probably because I was staring at him, anyone would be uncomfortable if someone kept looking at them in a strange way._ As Yugi took another glance at his watch he had noticed that the person was twenty minutes late, but as he took out his phone to call the person he noticed that he had five missed calls, all from the person that he was going to meet. Yugi gulped as he pressed the redial button on his phone. After two rings Yugi heard a deep baritone voice answer. " _Hello, YM."_

At first Yugi was shocked to hear such a deep adult-like voice that had answered the phone but then he quickly replied. "Hello, Y." He heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the phone.

" _Where are you? I'm waiting outside of the ice cream shop that you told me about."_

"Em...what do you look like? If you tell me then maybe it will be easier to find you, seeing how you're not used to this part of Domino City."

" _Sure...I guess that you could say that I look like you."_ The statement shocked Yugi and fear kicked in, how was it that he knew what he look like, they had never exchanged photos of each other as they both agreed not to. Was it because he had already known what he looked like so there was no need for it? That was when the teen felt a hand on his shoulder. Yugi fought back the urge to scream and then when he heard the baritone voice that he had just been talking to on the phone soothing him. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. We promised to meet up here remember?"

Yugi looked up and then his amethyst eyes widened as he saw the man that he had been day dreaming about. He had been the one talking to Yugi. He was the one soothing him right now. The teen almost collapsed due from surprise, but he had willed himself to stay awake. "You're _Y?"_

"Yes. Well more specifically my name is Atem Yami, but everyone just calls me Yami." Yugi looked up at Yami, amethyst orbs meeting with crimson ones.

"Yugi...Yugi Mutou."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you in real life. You're so..." Yami paused as he looked over the small teen with his soft child-like features, big round amethyst eyes that were full if excitement and passion, then the taller's eyes looked at the smaller's body, there was some muscle hiding under the teen's tank top and Yami liked the way that the jeans fitted on his legs.

"Um..." Yugi shifted under Atem's gaze, the other seemed to notice this and stopped staring at the cute specimen in front of him. Yugi instantly relaxed when he felt Yami no longer staring at him, enough to even start the conversation. "So shall we go in and get some ice cream?" Yugi smiled as he saw Yami nod his head.

"So are from this country, Yami? Sorry for asking, it's just that you have really tanned skin so I just thought...Ah! But if I've just offended you by asking then I'm really sorry!"

Atem chuckled at Yugi's flustered expression. _Gods he's cute!_ Atem thought to himself, _I haven't been with someone as cute as Yugi, not even any of the girls back home can compare to Yugi's cuteness._ Atem smiled to himself. Yugi noticed this and cocked his head.

"What did I say something funny?"

"No, no, Yugi. Your right I'm not from Japan; I was born in Egypt. My mother was Japanese and my father was Egyptian, Cairo and Tokyo, both beautiful cities and their countries even more so. My father named me Atem and I took on my mother's last name Yami. My mother taught me Japanese and about the culture, but she could never had prepared me for meeting such a beauty as you, _My Light._ " Yugi's face went dark red, Atem just spoke in ancient Egyptian, his dad must have taught him it and now Yugi could hear that beautiful lost language. "So what about you, _My Light_?"

"Hmmm...What about me?"

"What's your story? I have told you mine and I wish to know more about the mystic beauty sitting in front of me."

Yugi's face shot down as a darker blush appeared on his soft features. "Umm..M-my story...i-isn't that interesting."

"I'm sure it will be the most interesting thing that I have ever heard and that's because it's _your_ story." Yami reassured the blushing teen.

Yugi shyly looked up to the handsome teen sitting across from him. "Well I don't really know that much about my parents, they left home when I was really young and it has just been me and Grandpa. I go to Domino High and I have really good friends that always look out for me and I cherish them all dearly. There's Joey, Duke, Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Bakura and Tristian." Yugi nervously looked up at Atem to see if the other teen was still there, and he was surprised by what he saw; Atem was sitting straight and his face showed that he was hanging off of every word that Yugi said.

"I'm glad that I asked you to share your story with me, Yugi. It sounds like you have many good friends to look out for you."

Yugi smiled and laughed nervously. "Yeah, in fact I couldn't tell them that I was meeting up with you or else they would have wanted to tag along and, well, I didn't want them to come. I wanted to meet with you alone and hopefully we can become good friends."

Atem smiled a little at Yugi's honesty. "Why didn't you tell them? For all you know I could have been some dirty old man wanting to kidnap you and then do many dirty things after."

"Yeah...but you couldn't be a bad guy...because you were so truthful whenever we talked and...Well...it was just a gut feeling really."

Atem felt like he was on the verge of tears; no one had ever told him that he could never be a bad guy. Because of how he looked many people used to assume that he was the school bad boy that always got into trouble with the school and cops, but he really wasn't. It really touched Atem that Yugi thought that he was nice, it was. Well...nice, to be himself instead of having to pretend to be someone that he wasn't.

Yugi noticed Atem's eyes watering and placed his delicate hand over Atem's soft yet rough ones, the skin colour difference kind of reminded Yugi of his favourite ice cream, white and caramel coloured skin...it felt right, almost. "Are you okay, Atem?"

Atem had flinched a little from surprise at the action and looked up to see who had done it when he remembered that he was with Yugi and then he looked down at his caramel coloured hands to see white ones on top of his. The tanned teen gently smiled to Yugi, a tint of red in his face. "Yes I am fine...Aibou."

Yugi's face went fifty shades of red as he recognised the word and what it meant...Atem, the hot teen sitting across from him, had called him partner! "O-oh w-well. That's g-good." Yugi said as he tried to hide his flushed face.

Atem chuckled at the action: Damn Yugi was so cute, if there were girls that acted the way Yugi did he might have considered dating them but the only woman that he knew, knew how to get what they want and when they want it, they were especially good at manipulating people…especially his mother with his father; if there was something that she wanted and Atem's father could get it she was going to get it, though he had to admit that they were a loving couple and everything seemed fine in their relationship since he last saw them.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Atem failed to notice the pair of inquisitive amethyst eyes fixed on him. It wasn't until Yugi had to cough that the snapped out of his thoughts. Yugi gave the other an apologetic smile which Atem shook his head at. "There is no need for you to be sorry, aibou. I was the one who was not paying attention to the beauty sitting right in front of me, however I am missing Egypt and Cairo."

"That's fine, I get it. You're home sick, everyone gets it once in a while. So are you just visiting or living in Domino City now?"

"My mother wished to return to her motherland and father had a job promotion that involved moving here so I am here to stay." Atem nodded. "I think that I am attending Domino High School."

Yugi's face lit up. "That's where I go. I can let you meet everyone and they can meet you." Atem didn't reply, instead he just sat there smiling as he watched Yugi smile and get excited and start chirping in the beautiful language that rarely ever made any sense to him. He knew the basics and some other stuff that he had learned off of Seto though he dare not use them as his cousin may have taught him the words he didn't know what he would be saying to Yugi, and things were going too well for Atem to let himself screw it up then.

"So, aibou. May I ask to go over to your house?" Yugi looked a little confused but then smiled and nodded.

"Sure I've got lots of puzzles and games in my room that we can play and try to solve."

Atem smiled. "Sounds like fun." And with this Yugi shot up out of his seat and dragged Atem in the direction to the game shop. All the while the smile on both their faces was constantly on their faces as they ran towards the shop.

HF62: Ooooookay, so I've finished the first chap but I don't know if it's any good as this is my first Puzzleshipping fic.

Kira: Okay so we hope that you all enjoyed it and please remember to RnR

Kikyo: Please tell us what you thought about the fic and if you want HF62 to continue.


End file.
